Relocatable buildings have many wide ranging applications. Buildings of this type can be used to provide temporary and/or low cost shelter. In addition, the use of relocatable buildings can reduce the period of time necessary to erect a desired building. Relocatable buildings can be used by, for example, school systems as classroom buildings or on construction sites as temporary offices.
In addition to providing useful temporary shelter, relocatable buildings can be employed to solve long term needs of customers. School systems, for example, can purchase several relocatable buildings to aid with population booms within the system. In a school system, a certain district may have an overpopulation of elementary school students. The school system can place one or more relocatable buildings at the elementary schools with too many students. When the elementary school students move on to middle school, the school system can then relocate the buildings to the middle school in order to “follow the boom” of students. In this fashion, a school system can manage periodic shifts in populations without resorting to expensive, permanent school building renovation or expansion.
Due to the possibility that an individual or group may employ a relocatable building for an extended period of time, relocatable buildings preferably have a long life span and are of sturdy construction. Furthermore, certain applications necessitate additional performance criteria for the buildings. Also, certain jurisdictions may have building codes dealing with relocatable buildings, such as the ability to withstand high winds. Other considerations such as insulative properties, environmental impact, and weatherproofness influence the construction of relocatable buildings.
Traditional methods of constructing relocatable buildings include prefabricating portions of the building, transporting the portions to the construction site and puffing the building together from the ground up. These traditional methods tend to be time consuming and require extensive labor to be located at the building site. Additionally, in order to relocate the building, an owner must employ a construction crew to tear-down the building and prepare it for transportation and reconstruction at the new site.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for relocatable buildings which provides for a building to be constructed quickly and easily. There is also a need for a method of constructing a relocatable building which can be easily transported by a small group of workers rather than a full construction crew. Further, there is a need for a method of constructing a relocatable building combining the speed and simplicity of construction with quality material which will stand up to the environment for years to come and satisfy applicable building regulations.